


Alwaysfangirlingish' works

by Alwaysfangirlingish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Alive Elijah Mikaelson, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alwaysfangirlingish-tumblr imagines, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Hybrids, Imagines, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Mentioned Stefan Salvatore, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Scott is a Good Friend, Short Stories, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Stiles, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tumblr Imagines, Vampires, Werewolf, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysfangirlingish/pseuds/Alwaysfangirlingish
Summary: i'll be posting Imagines, drabbles, headcanons... And requests are open for:✨TVD ; Stefan, Damon and Kai.✨TO ; Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Kol✨ Teen Wolf ; Scott, Isaac and StilesThanks for reading, please consider share it, comment and a like! ✨💕
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Reader, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Isaac Lahey/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Marcel Gerard/Reader, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Reader, Scott McCall/Reader, Stefan Salvatore/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Imagine with Klaus

> Imagine having been Klaus’s true love at that time during his reign in New Orleans, but having to break up your relationship due to Mikael trying to kill you boyfriend and his siblings. You two did not end on good terms, you fought because you wanted to run away with him but it was dangerous and he made you promise that you would not to come back for him. But now Klaus has discovered that you are on your way to town, breaking the promise you made last time you saw him.

> **“She must despise me for abandoning her…”** He sighed looking at his brother.

> **“We should consider that she will be either our friend or our foe, Niklaus”** The man in the suit replied, pouring two glasses of bourbon.

> **“So she’s coming home, why?”** He asked Elijah, who now was in front of him.

> **“Because even if that night I promised not to come back for you. I had already made a vow to be with you always and forever, Niklaus”** I said coming across the room unexpectedly.


	2. Imagine with Elijah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i'll be posting Imagines, drabbles, headcanons... All from my tumblr!!
> 
> And requests are open!!!✨
> 
> So if you want an imagine/drabble/headcanon/just to say "hi", send me a message or comment!✨
> 
> Thanks for reading, please consider share it, comment and a like! ✨💕]

> **“You don’t have to spend money on me, ‘Lijah,”** I said crossing my arms over my chest. **“I have a job, which means I can pay for my things.”**

> He walked to the couch, where he sat down and said, **“I am aware of how independent you are, Y/N; however, that fact will not stop me from spoiling you every time I get the chance.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


	3. Imagine with Marcel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i'll be posting Imagines, drabbles, headcanons... All from my tumblr!!
> 
> And requests are open!!!✨
> 
> So if you want an imagine/drabble/headcanon/just to say "hi", send me a message or comment!✨
> 
> Thanks for reading, please consider share it, comment and a like! ✨💕]

> Imagine being Marcel’s girlfriend and also a powerful witch, but you didn’t know how to control your powers. Even though Davina was helping you with that, as soon as Klaus found out of the danger, paranoia caused him to murder you.

> **“She was a threat to my family!”** The hybrid exclaimed, wanting to defend his previous actions.

> **“She wasn’t shit!”** Marcel yelled at him, turning to see the dead body of his beloved Y/N lying on the floor, and thinking: She was an angel, she wasn’t a threat, she just needed time to learn. His jaw and fists clenched, causing him to turn to Klaus, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks despite trying hard not to let them out. ** _“Whatever I have to do, Klaus, I will find a way to hurt you.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


	4. Imagine with Damon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i'll be posting Imagines, drabbles, headcanons... All from my tumblr!!
> 
> And requests are open!!!✨
> 
> So if you want an imagine/drabble/headcanon/just to say "hi", send me a message or comment!✨
> 
> Thanks for reading, please consider share it, comment and a like! ✨💕]

> You are sick and your boyfriend is taking care of you. When you are sick, you are usually in a very bad mood, so Damon would try to cheer you up a bit.

> **“You are the sexiest girl in the world even if your nose is like a little tomato!”** He said in a ridiculously high voice, shaking the teddy bear. **“See, y/n? Even the bear knows how sexy you are … Now put a smile on your pretty face and eat your soup without any more insults, okay, honey?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


	5. Imagine with Stefan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i'll be posting Imagines, drabbles, headcanons... All from my tumblr!!
> 
> And requests are open!!!✨
> 
> So if you want an imagine/drabble/headcanon/just to say "hi", send me a message or comment!✨
> 
> Thanks for reading, please consider share it, comment and a like! ✨💕]

> Imagine Stefan having a crush on you, in the XIX Century.

> **“Come on, Stefan,”** said his older brother, Damon, as he looked at the beautiful y/h/c girl across the garden, who smelled the flowers from the bush **“You should confess your love to her, before she gets the wrong impression from your gaze.”**

> Before Stefan could reply, he lost himself in thought with the image of Y/N turning and waving at him from afar before entering the house.

> **“I do believe you have a chance, brother…”** Damon said mockingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


	6. Imagine with Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i'll be posting Imagines, drabbles, headcanons... All from my tumblr!!
> 
> And requests are open!!!✨
> 
> So if you want an imagine/drabble/headcanon/just to say "hi", send me a message or comment!✨
> 
> Thanks for reading, please consider share it, comment and a like! ✨💕]

> Imagine that some vampires just kidnapped you arrived in New Orleans to kill Klaus, and the hybrid came to rescue you, killing them all.

> **“I am sorry you had to see that, love. Now let’s go home.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


	7. Imagine with Elijah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i'll be posting Imagines, drabbles, headcanons... All from my tumblr!!
> 
> And requests are open!!!✨
> 
> So if you want an imagine/drabble/headcanon/just to say "hi", send me a message or comment!✨
> 
> Thanks for reading, please consider share it, comment and a like! ✨💕]

> **“Come on, ‘Lijah!”** I exclaimed to my boyfriend, who was sitting in front of me. We were in my bed, just spending time together, since we can’t be often alone.

> **“I will not do that again, darling”** he said, shaking his head while I pouted and looked at him with puppy eyes.

> **“Pleeeeease!”** I begged. Elijah had made a hilarious face, but it was so unexpected that I had to see it again and laugh harder. **“You are supposed to be here to make my day, so… If you do it again it would make me very happy”** I said before leaving a small and rapid kiss on his lips

> He murmured something I couldn’t understand before doing the funny face. When I saw it, I laughed so hard that I slipped off the bed. Elijah rolled his eyes, helping me to lie on the bed again.

> **“That ridiculous face is not even that funny, y/n”** he said staring at me, with my head on his lap.

> **“Maybe, but you’re not the clown type, so… When you do these things it’s significant and funny to me,”** I smiled at him, rubbing his cheek with my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


	8. Imagine with Isaac Lahey

[Originally posted by clnriswood](https://tmblr.co/Z5loOj2RtfAlt)

> _**Imagine being Isaac’s girlfriend and he’s afraid to lose you.** _

After walking for a while through the forest, Isaac suggested that you should sit on some logs that were there before returning to town.

A few days ago the pack had fought against the Alpha pack, and you had been seriously injured. The doctors thought you wouldn’t survive, scaring the hell out of Isaac, but you did survive.

**“I’ve always thought life was against me,”** He said, looking at the sky, **_“But fate was on my side when I met you.”_**

**“You’re a good person, Isaac,”** Y/N said with a warm smile, looking at him, **“Fate is always on your side, and so am I.”**

**“I know, and I’m so grateful for that,”** He said, licking his lips, taking his girlfriend’s hands in his and frowning a little, **“You’re the best thing in my life, Y/N,”** His voice cracked a little bit, **“I’m afraid I may lose you someday…”**

**“You won’t lose me, Isaac,”** She put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a smile, before leaving a small kiss on his forehead, **“It will take more than a werewolf who doesn’t cut her toes nails to defeat me,”**

He giggled a bit and nodded, **“You are the strongest girl I’ve ever met, one of the things that made me love you so much,”**

**“I love you too, with all my heart** **and soul,”** She said, before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


	9. Imagine with Scott McCall

[Originally posted by teenwolf--imagines](https://tmblr.co/ZGCLgh2LHOFtc)

> Imagine Scott having a crush on you and his face when you talk to him for the first time.

> **“Hey, McCall,”** When he heard Y/N’s voice his face lifted to look at her and nerves took hold of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


	10. Drabble: “You're my baby”

> **Title:** You’re my baby

> **Word count:** 632 

> **Request:** ‘Baby?’, ’…’, 'Baby?’, 'What?’, 'Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you knew you are my baby’

> **——————**

[Originally posted by feniks-sobie](https://tmblr.co/Z8OReo2Z33pMK)

**“Good morning,”** He said as he pulled off the sheets, which I tried to cling to in a failed attempt not to get out of bed **, “Come on, you have to get up, I already let you sleep for ten more minutes”** A growl came from my lips, as I sat on the bed and looked at him with a frown.

 **“Can’t we just sleep all day?”** I asked, knowing that the answer would be negative. Stefan shook his head and took my hands to lift me. I scowled at him, hoping he would leave me, but that only made him laugh.

 **“Any other day I’d say yes, but today you have a college test, so… You should go change unless you want to go in your Mickey mouse pyjamas,”** He said, pointing at me, while I let out a groan of displeasure, going into the bathroom to get ready.

Minutes later, I was ready and with my backpack in hand. Before leaving the room, I looked at myself in the mirror in my room and then looked at the photos of my childhood taped in one of its corners.

In my mind, that day was just the day all my dreams and hopes disappeared; the day I died; the day I became a vampire, and, although that happened a year ago, it was still something that affected me because I never asked to be a supernatural creature. I was on the verge of not completing the transition… But I could not abandon my family, or my friends, or Stefan, who knew absolutely nothing about my emotions before the change since I always showed myself well after the transformation.

In the distance, I seemed to have heard my name, but I was so focused on my thoughts I paid no attention and kept rambling until I felt Stefan’s hand on my waist, which made me turn back. I looked at him through the reflection of the mirror, his eyes worried and questions about my well-being were soon present.

 **“You don’t have to fight this alone, Y/N…”** Stefan spoke in a soft voice, causing me to tense up a bit in his embrace, **“I know very well how difficult it is to be a vampire, and I want you to know that I am going to be here to help you cope with whatever it takes,”** he said, turning to come face to face. My eyes moistened once they met his. He knew, how could I think that he would not notice my discomfort and pain? He was the person who knew me best in the world, **“I just want you to stop hiding what you really feel, and let it out.”**

After hearing his words, the tears were already impossible to stop, and the sobs grew louder as the seconds passed. He just held me against his chest in a protective hug, whispering words of love against my head.

After almost twenty minutes, my crying stopped, and the room was silent until Stefan spoke

 **“Baby?”** He asked, but I didn’t want to look at him with my puffy, red face, **“Baby?”** He asked again, and this time I looked up and mumble, “ **Hmm?”**

 **“Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you knew you are my baby…”** That comment caused a silly smile to form on my face for the first time that day. How could that simple comment make me happy at this moment? A Stefan Salvatore thing, I guessed. He attached his lips to my forehead, leaving a small kiss there.

 **“Did you call me 'baby’ because I’m shorter? It’s not funny, then** ,” I joked, wiping the tear trail with my shirt sleeves, parting with my boyfriend and walking to the bedroom door, **“Come on, I have a test to take.”**


	11. Imagine with Damon

  


[Originally posted by babyblueeyes1864](https://tmblr.co/ZvkiJf2K-8B-4)

> **“Raise and shine, little hedgehog,”** Damon said as I opened the door **“I bring you the today’s newspaper, I know you love to waste your time making those boring crosswords,”** he came in my home, going to the kitchen.

> **“What are you doing here, Damon?”** I asked, rubbing my eye, since he just woke me up to let him in.

> **“There’s nothing to eat in this house,”** he said, looking inside my fridge. I rolled my eyes and guided him to the living room **“Well, I’m here because you see…”** the vampire came closer to me **“Klaus is in town, and my baby brother Stefan said something about check on you, so…”** He grinned at me before he grabbed his phone **“But I will have to order a pizza, since all you have is some awful vegetables, soda and some fries, which is not a particularly healthy diet, even though you eat salads,”.**

> **“So, you’re ordering a pizza at 8 in the morning?”** I giggled while lying on the couch and turning the TV on. 

> **“Yeah, why not?”** He said after he ended the call, **“And where’s the money, huh?”** I scowled at him, crossing my arms over my chest. **“Don’t give me that look. You’re the one who doesn’t have eatable food here”**

> **“Money is upstairs, in my nightstand”** I responded. He winked at me before going upstairs. Suddenly my phone rang and Stefan’s name appeared on the screen.

> _**“Hey, y/n! Sorry I’m bothering you this early... Do you know where my brother is?”**_ He asked me through the phone, I raised an eyebrow looking at the stairs and told him the same thing Damon told me. **_“Well, that’s interesting because I didn’t-”_** Damon stole my phone from me and hung up on Stefan, while saying: **“Don’t pay attention to him, he doesn’t know what he’s doing or saying, the love for Elena drives him crazy, you know,”** he dropped the phone on the couch, and smirked at me. **“Also, we will need you to get a different job, this doesn’t seem that is paying you too much,”** he suggested looking those $5 in his hand.

> **“You’re the crazy one”** I giggled, dragging him to the couch, making him sit next to me and watch the stupid tv show while we waited for the food. I realized what was going on, but I did not say a word about it. I enjoy Damons company, so better not push too harsh.


	12. Imagine with Klaus

  


> After saving you from some vampires who tried to murder you, Klaus makes the tough choice to let you go to have you safe; since being with him, you will be the objective of his enemies.
> 
> **“I don’t know how to say goodbye.”** He said to me, with his eyes wet.
> 
> **“I’m not leaving without you, Klaus Mikaelson!”** I yelled, getting angry with him for making that decision. He sighed and placed his hand on my cheek, cleaning the tears with his thumb.
> 
> **“I must make you then…”** I panicked, so I shut my eyes, refusing to look at him. **“I’m making this to save you, why can’t you understand!”** He exploded, so I kissed him, slowly. When we separate, I opened my eyes wanting to say something, but he talked first: **“You will leave the city by tomorrow. You didn’t like here, no one was nice to you, you did not fit. But you will have a lovely and joyful life far away from here, and a group of respectable friends. You’ll explore the world, and achieve all of your dreams, and never think about coming back, or about me and my family.”** And then he disappeared.
> 
> I looked around, feeling lost for a few seconds. I took my cell phone, calling my mom. **“Hey, mom… I wanted to tell you I’m coming home tomorrow… No, nothing happened, I just think New Orleans isn’t for me, you know… Oh, I haven’t finished my book yet, but I got this feeling that I will do it soon… Yeah… I love you too… Okay, I’ll call you later… Yeah, bye.”**


	13. Drabble: “I wanna go to Hawaii!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider comment and a leave kudos!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary!  
> Thanks for reading!

[Originally posted by henry-cavill](https://tmblr.co/ZSvv1x2I-0K1f)

**“Oh, Hawaii.”** I said happily, laying on the couch **“Oh, sweet Hawaii.”** I took the ad in my hands, smiling as my eyes ran over each word. I’ve wanted to travel for a long time, take time out of the chaotic town that is Mystic Falls. My heart was beating fast at the descriptions of the hotel, the beaches, the food… Until I read the terms and conditions of the giveaway.

 **“Damn it…”** I said, crumpling the paper in my hands and throwing it across the room. My hands went to my face, covering my eyes, as I sank deeper into the couch and in my disappointment, **“Damn it!”**

 **“Oh, oh… What’s wrong now?”** I heard my boyfriend say. As I removed my hands from my eyes, I could see him standing in front of me with his shirt in his hands, eating a piece of toast and scowling at me.

I pouted, pointing the ball of paper across the room, **“I wanna go, but…”** I looked Kai as he picked up the article to read it. He raised his eyebrows when he saw it was a giveaway for a trip to Hawaii, **“We’re not married.”** I said, and he clicked his tongue, walking over to me and sitting next to me on the sofa, taking another bite of his toast.

 **“You know,”** he said with his mouth full, chewing as he spoke, waving the paper at me, **“We can just knock them out and run with the tickets,”** Said nodding, as if it were an obvious option and the best idea in the world. I rolled my eyes, giggling slightly at the idea, but then shook my head, which made him frown.

 **“No, I don’t feel like fighting these days…”** I pouted again, now sitting up and putting my face on my hands, which were resting on my knees. Kai shrugged, saying to let him know when I had a better idea, and went to get another toast.

I took the ad in my hands again, reading it over and over. The deadline to participate tomorrow, we had to do something quickly. Maybe hex them and run with the tickets? Nah, it’s the same thing Kai suggested… Out of nowhere, the spotlight flashed on my brain, **“What a great idea, y/n!”** I exclaimed, getting up from the couch, going to the kitchen where I found my boyfriend eating. My face twisted in confusion at the sight of him trying to bite six peanut butter toasts at once, and still shirtless.

 **“Don’t judge me, ok?,”** He said, taking that big bite with some difficulties, **“I don’t judge you when you eat the hazelnut spread without a spoon but by licking the bowl…,”** He said with all the bread in his mouth, making me roll my eyes again with a disgusted expression.

 **“Whatever, babe,”** I said and threw the paper on the kitchen counter, and smiled at him, feeling proud of myself. **“I just had the best idea ever,”** He nodded as a sign for me to continue with my idea, **“Okay, so… Let’s go to the agency and pretend we’re married!”** I exclaimed and, after a few seconds of silence, Kai burst out laughing, even falling off his chair with his laugh.

 **“Did I say something amusing, my love?”** I fixed my frowning face and confused eyes on him, as I placed my hands on my hips, waiting for an explanation.

 **“Yeah, every day, actually”** He said getting up from the ground, holding his stomach, still letting out an occasional small laugh.

 **“Oh, come on, babe! I want to go to Hawaii,”** I said approaching him, and making a puppy face, **“Let’s go and make this married couple scene.”**

 **“Okay but you’re a terrible actress, babe,”** He laughed again, **“We can try, sure… But if that doesn’t work, we do my idea, ok?”** He said, and I nodded with a smile from ear to ear, leaving a kiss on his cheek and saying that we need to get ready before going upstairs to change my clothes.

 **“Stop eating toasts and get ready, Parker!”** I yelled after realising he didn’t follow me to the bedroom, hearing him complaining from the kitchen with a groan and then walking towards the stairs.


	14. One shot: Unwrapped gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider comment and a leave kudos!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary!  
> Thanks for reading!

**“Oh, here you are, Y/N,”** Kol said, **“My brother is looking for you,”** He entered the room to see what I was doing, **“I’ll tell Nik you’re taping your present.”**

**“I’m wrapping it.”**

**“There’s more tape than wrapping paper, luv,”** He said, chuckling.

 **“Shut up, I’m trying,”** I said before curving my lips, keeping my eyes on the present I was trying to wrap an hour ago.

This was going to be my first Christmas with the Mikaelsons and, more important, with my boyfriend’s six-year-old daughter, who seemed to hate me since the very first moment she saw me.

Hope was a cute little girl. Everybody loved her, I included, and she loved everybody, except me. For some reason, she didn’t want me around, and I couldn’t live knowing that, so… My goal for Christmas was to give Hope the best gift and win her affection.

 **“I don’t think my niece will care about the gift wrap, Y/N,”** He said, looking at me with a stupid smirk on his face.

**“Well, I don’t care what you think.”**

**“It looks terrible.”**

**“Shhh.”**

**“Just give her the gift unwrapped.”  
**

**“Kol, I’m tryi-!”  
**

**“I would hate it if someone gives me that rubbish for Christmas.”**

**“I just wanted this to be perfect!”** I yelled, punching the pillow at my side with frustration before hiding my face in my hands.

The gift was a tiny painting lectern with some little canvas, but with the wrap looked like an enormous ball of paper. It was a disaster, I couldn’t give her that for Christmas.

Some tears fell from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks and falling on the bedsheets. Later I felt Kol sitting next to me, rubbing my back up and down to calm me.

**“Y/N, I didn’t m-”**

**“No, it’s ok, it’s just… Today was a mess,”** I said with a weak voice, still hiding my face in my hands, **“First, I** **woke up very late,”**

 **“Yeah, I see why it was a bad day,”** He said, nodding. Everybody knew how bad it was if something messed up my routine.

 **“Yes, I also burned the food for tonight, so I had to do it again,”** I said, taking my hands off my face, **“And then my dress didn’t fit me, so I had to fix it but I couldn’t finish it because I had to go to pick up the presents,”** I looked at him with my soaked face, **“But then the old man at the store didn’t want to give me my things, I don’t even know why,”** I sobbed, under his concerned gaze, **“And when I got home, I finished everything but I forgot to wrap the present,”** I said, patting my legs, and looking down, **“I thought it wouldn’t take much, but look at me now…”**

 **“I know how important this is to you, Y/N,”** He said, **“And I know you’re a control freak too,”** I looked at him, pouting, **“Sometimes things don’t go our way, and all we need to do is take a deep breathe and try again when we’re calmed, or just let go,”**

**“Have you tried any of that?”  
**

**“No, but I heard that from a tv show once,”** He said, making me roll my eyes, **“Look, I’m sure Hope is going to love you… Eventually, with a wrapped or unwrapped gift,”** He smiled at me, kissing my cheek.

 **“Do you really think that?”** I asked him.

 **“What happened with ‘I don’t care what you think’?”** He raised an eyebrow, **“But yes, I believe what I said,”**

**“Thanks, Kol,”** I said with a brief smile.

 **“What are brother’s in law and friends for?”** He said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, **“We’ll be waiting for you downstairs, so hurry.”  
**

Immediately after the vampire left the room, I unwrapped the gift. He was right, the wrapping paper didn’t matter here, I just stressed myself more and more.

I got out of bed to put on my dress, makeup and hairstyle as quickly as I could, which was about twenty minutes. I picked up the little lectern with the canvases and put a red bow on them, and went down to where everyone was, except Hope and Hayley, who I heard were still getting ready.

I went to the tree and left the gift there. I smiled to myself, realising that the little girl wasn’t even here the whole time, so I could have simply put the gift behind the tree without her seeing me so that the gift would continue to be a surprise.

 **“You look ravishing, love”** my boyfriend, Klaus, approached me from the side, placing his hand on my waist, drawing me towards him, leaving a kiss on my neck.

 **“Thanks, darling, and you look so handsome,”** I replied with a smile before we headed over to where everyone was drinking and chatting.

Later, the little person who wanted to see the most came, calling everyone’s attention as she entered with her cute and fashionable ponytail. She greeted everyone with a hug, happy to see her uncles, aunts and her father. The moment she saw me, her smile turned into a straight line and she only greeted me with a wave of her hand before running off into her mother’s arms again.

Klaus hugged me knowing that it discouraged me, and whispered to me that soon she would feel comfortable with me, that she was shy, that it was not my fault, that I had to give her a little more time… Things that he already had told me, but I couldn’t get on my mind.

All night I tried to interact with little Hope, I offered her food, offered her some of her toys if I saw her getting bored, offered her to choose a song she liked to put on the speaker… But she just ran the other way, or she would stare at me like I was annoying.

When it was midnight, we all gathered around the campfire as I had been told was a family tradition and make wishes. My wish was quite obvious: I wished I could get along with Hope one day. After making that beautiful wish, it was time for the gifts, and the little girl was very excited about it.

Hope got all the gifts, of course, she was the spoiled and dearest girl in the house. Her face of happiness when seeing all her gifts made my heart melt.

Rebekah and Marcel gave her stuffed animals, which she squeezed a lot. Elijah and Hayley gave her a toy she seems to have asked for a lot all year. Klaus gave her a portrait of her and a family heirloom that left her astonished as any six-year-old girl could. Freya and Keelin gave her a kind of giant dollhouse, in which she didn’t waste a second entering and greeting all of us from the little window. Kol and Davina decided to give her some little witch things, which made her very excited, and she placed them in her dollhouse right away.

Now it was my turn, and I was very nervous. They had all been splendid gifts, and I only had one painting stand. With some insecurity, I put my gift in front of me and she looked at him carefully with wide eyes.

 **“Is it for painting?”** She asked me, speaking to me for the first time that night. I nodded with a warmhearted smile as I stepped back and hugged Klaus. She smiled, approaching the gift, touching it with her little hand. **“Am I going to paint like my daddy?”** She asked and looked at me with a smile from ear to ear when I nodded again. She jumped with excitement and ran to hug me, thanking me.

A few small tears gathered in my eyes when I returned the hug, and my gaze went to Kol, who nodded as if to say ‘I told you so’. Hope let go of me and ran up the stairs screaming that she would find her paintings and do a portrait of all of us.

The best Christmas in the world


	15. One Shot: You broke me first

My phone started ringing, mixing with the thunder in the background, waking me up. I got up, still sleepy, and looked for my phone to answer it so I could go back to sleep. After a few seconds, I founded it in my clothes on the floor. With my eyes closed, I answered, listening to the rain outside my apartment and the breathing of the unknown caller. My eyes widened and my lips parted in surprise when I heard his voice on the other line.

**“Hello, Luv,”** He said, quietly.

From my place I could imagine the arrogant smirk on his face as he pronounced those words, and it made my stomach ache. It had been months since the last time I even heard from Klaus, the last time we spoke, the last time he broke my heart… Why did he have to call? Just when I was getting over him, just when everything was getting back to normal in my life, why did he have to call me right now?

**“Are you there? Or did your cat eat your tongue?”** He said after a few seconds of silence, snapping me out of my thoughts.

With a trembling voice, not being able to compose myself so quickly, I replied hastily with a question: **“What do you want, Klaus?”** He laughed and answered me arrogantly. He told me not to act like if I wasn't pleased that he called, like if I didn't love hearing his voice, like if I'm over him.

**“What do you want, Klaus?”** I repeated myself in a more confident tone of voice. With slow steps, I crawled onto my bed again, biting my lip. I knew very well what was going to happen, I knew what his answer would be, and possibly what mine would be.

**“You see... It happens to me that I need you,”** He said in a lower, airy tone of voice, almost whispering, **“I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop painting you on my canvases... I think about your kisses at nighttime, and about everything we used to have.”**

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard before taking a deep breath, listening to every word that came out of his mouth about how much he missed me and how much he wanted me back. And I could only think about how he dumped me for another girl months ago.

**“What happened with Caroline? I thought you two would be happily married by now,”** I said, cutting him off.

He let out a sigh and described to me how she still wasn't ready to be with him, that she had married Stefan Salvatore, and had two magical little daughters, that she had already turned that page in her life.

I felt my blood boil when I heard those words, but also a little smile settled on my face because I had warned him, and I was right. I told him that it was not worth destroying our relationship, again, for a girl like her; but she was beautiful, everyone wanted her, and Klaus was mesmerised by his blonde hair, and by the game. It was always like that.

It was the same with Aurora centuries ago and, after that, everything seemed to have returned to normal, as if it had been a simple mistake, which I forgave in a blink of an eye. Everything went well until Caroline arrived into our lives. She drove him crazy from the first moment, but I also let that go when he came back to me because she preferred her reputation instead of being with him; then Camille showed up, and I think that was the biggest fight I've ever had with Klaus. I didn't hear from him, until he called me because his love had not turned out to be who he thought she was, and I also let that pass. Then he left me again because he thought he had a chance with Caroline… But now I was tired of being the one to fix it every time.

**“No.”**

**“Is that your answer to my confession?”** He laughed, not taking me seriously. He expected me to say that I loved him, that I was so grateful he called, that I missed his kisses and his touch...

**“I'm done being your last option every time, Klaus”**

**“Ouch,”** He said, mockingly, **“Y/N, you need me as much as I need you,”**

**“I don't, please leave me alone,”** I said in a whisper.

**“You cannot live without me, love,”** He said, **“Don't fool yourself,”**

**“I'm not ...”** I said, but he interrupted me.

**“We belong to each other at the end of the day, and you know that,”**

**“No!”** I exclaimed, feeling cornered, on the edge of a cliff, and I didn't want to fall. I couldn't let myself fall.

**“Oh, darling, you're hurting my feelings...”** He said, again just mocking me.

**“I said I'm fucking done!”** I yelled before hanging up the call. I hadn't realised I was crying until I heard my sobs in the middle of my loud storm of emotions, and the storm outside. I brought my hands to my hair, tousling it, and crawled back until my back touched the wall.

My phone started ringing again, and I could see Klaus's name appear on the screen. I let out a scream of frustration and threw the object across the room, not wanting to know anything about him or anyone at that moment. I bring my legs to my chest and hug them, letting me cry.

It hurt me. It hurt because I felt like everything he had said was true, but I knew I had to stop. No excuse was enough now, because I knew it was wrong no matter what it was. Yes, Klaus may have loved me once, but it was obvious that he no longer did, and I had to get away from him once and for all.

I spent my entire life running after him, even when we were innocent children playing, it was always him who decided what games to play and what role I should play around him. Then we grew up and fell in love, we planned to get married, have children… Until immortality changed all our plans, but we never stopped loving each other, or that's what I thought.

I was so used to put him and his needs first, to wait for his calls, to forgive every one of his excuses and lies, to love him above all… I would never have imagined my life without him, but it was time to start over. And I didn't care if it truly hurts him, because _he broke me first._


	16. One shot: Old Amulet

I got on the bike, placing my bag in the basket, and quickly hung up the call from my boss, who reminded me I had to deliver all these orders before sunset and headed to my first destination. Upon entering the compound, there was no one to greet, so I quickly made my way to Freya’s room. To my surprise, she wasn’t there, so I went back in search of one of her brothers. It didn’t take long, as Klaus was rushing out of the kitchen the second I finished descending the stairs.

 **“Oh, but if it isn’t the little witch who seems to have no home of her own,”** He said, looking at me from head to toe with annoyance and his classic smirk.

While Klaus wasn’t my favourite Mikaelson, our relationship eventually became quite fun. At first, I loved to annoy him by showing up in the house, as he described my presence as ‘unnecessarily bright and irritating’. Soon after, he started making jokes about me, and I did the same with him, and that became our dynamic.

 **“Don’t be silly,”** I replied, crossing my arms over my chest, **“It’s just that Freya invites me often, and I enjoy being here to bother you,”** I said, with a proud smile at hearing him chuckle, **“Speaking of her, have you seen Freya? She wasn’t in her room.”**

 **“I have no idea, and I’m not interested either,”** He said, **“Now I have other business to attend,”** He turned, ready to go, but first he looked at me with a brief smile that seemed to hide other intentions, **“Oh, and my dear brother is in the library, just in case…,”** And with that said, he left the place.

After hearing that, my heart started beating very fast. It wasn’t a secret that I had a crush on the original vampire, even though our relationship wasn’t the best. We never talked too much, mostly because he was hardly ever at home.

By the time I came out of my thoughts, I was outside the library, knocking on the door and waiting for the vampire response so I could enter without disturbing him.

 **“Hey…”** I said, intertwining my hands behind my back, walking into the room.

There he was: Standing next to one of the shelves, with one hand resting on it and an open book in the other, in his expensive suit, reading, until he looked up and his eyes fell on me.

 **“What do you want, Y/N?”** He asked in a serious, lower tone of voice, turning his gaze back to his book.

 **“Well,…”** I said, starting to play with my hands, **“You know, I have this old amulet that arrived at the store this morning.”** I said, **“It is quite pretty, and in a decent condition, it’s ridiculously expensive though, and… ”**

 **“Stop rambling and get to the point,”** He said, closing his book with one hand, turning to put it away and look for another, **“I am extremely busy, as you can clearly see unless you’re blind, but we both know that is not the case.”**

I sighed, bringing a hand to my hair, shaking it a bit to take my nerves away. Like I said before, my relationship with Elijah wasn’t the best. He was kind of… Inaccessible.

 **“I’m sorry,”** I said, before clearing my throat, **“I just wanted to see if you know where Freya is,”** I asked, biting my lower lip.

His movements stopped right after I asked him, and he turned to see me in a really slow and scary way, to be honest. He took a few steps towards me, stopping about four steps from me, and put a thoughtful expression on his face, before opening his mouth to speak.

 **“When was the last time you saw her?”** He asked me. I answered saying I haven’t seen her since she ordered the amulet which was two days ago. He immediately took his phone, putting the device to his ear to make the call. I heard him sigh when, after several attempts, the number did not answer him, I assumed it was Freya’s phone that he was calling.

 **“It’s okay, she’s probably at…”** I started to say, **“Where are you going?”** I asked, but he ignored me, and walked out of the library, with me following him.

 **“Stay here,”** He said, without even looking at me. I didn’t listen to him, I kept walking behind him. Once we were in the exit door of the house, he turned to see me, **“I told you to stay here.”**

 **“I wanna help you find Freya, I need to deliver this,”** I said, frowning, though inside I felt nervous, or maybe a bit excited, to see her reaction to my words. You know, no one was supposed to disobey Elijah Mikaelson.

 **“Dear Y/N, a witch without powers isn’t useful,”** He said, fixing his suit, **“It’s just a stone in your shoe,”**

I’d be lying if I said his words didn’t hurt. Elijah was always very rude to me, and I thought it would be a matter of time until I won some of his affection, but he always seemed to reject me in this way, even though this day he was being more rude than normal.

 **“Well, they said they would give me my powers back…”** I started to say, remembering when the ancestors punished me by taking my powers a couple of weeks ago.

 **“You have nothing to do here, go home,”** He said.

 **“No,”** I said, **“I need to give this to Freya, and I may know where…”**

**“Just go home, Y/N.”**

**“You’re not even liste…!”** I said, stomping on the ground, feeling impatient and annoyed by Elijah. I had to admit that on the one hand, I wanted to help him find Freya because we had never spent time together, but I also really needed to deliver the order.

 **“I don’t have the time for this,”** He said, turning to leave, but I grabbed him by the arm, **“What do you think you’re doing?”**

 **“I’m trying to talk to you!”** I exclaimed, still frowning, **“All you always do is being rude to me when I’m always nice to you,”** I said, while Elijah just stood there, looking at me silently.

 **“I’m always polite and nice to you, I even try to talk to you about interesting things because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, we have quite similar hobbies,”** I said, still without letting go of his arm, **“But you always ignore me, say hurtful things to me, or look at me like I’m the most annoying person in the world, and it’s not a ‘good annoying’ like when Klaus looks at me,”** I said and, with some rudeness, I let go of his arm, **“I don’t understand why you hate me so much!”** I exclaimed.

A few seconds passed, quite silent ones to tell the truth, until Elijah sighed, and adjusted the sleeves of his suit, before looking at me. His eyes examined my angry expression as he took a deep breath.

 **“I never hated you,”** He said, looking at the side, **“You just make me feel things I don’t understand.”**

After hearing those words, my mouth fell to the ground, and I just looked at him, saying nothing. My crush told me he felt things for me, I was supposed to act fast, but I didn’t know what to do. Should I throw myself into his arms like in the movies, or…?

 **“From the first moment I saw you, something invaded my chest,”** He explained, **“and it makes me feel strange, intense things every time I am with you, ”** He said, now looking at me, **“I have never felt this desire, this longing for someone, not at this depth”**

 **“I feel the same way for you, Elijah, I think everyone knows that,”** I giggled, grabbing his hand, “ **We should talk about this upsta…”** I said, but my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was, and my boss’s name appeared. I turned to look at Elijah shyly, and gave him a quick brief hug, **“I’ll come back and we must solve this whole mess of feelings, do you hear me?”** I said, watching him smile slightly and nod, **“Oh, and your sister is probably at Keelin’s, she’s fine,”** Right after saying that, I ran to my bike, hoping my boss wouldn’t fire me.


	17. Imagine with Marcel

**“What’s up, gorgeou…?”** He said, hearing her enter his loft, but the smile on his face at the thought of his favourite person in the world coming to spend time with him quickly faded when he saw that same person crying under the door frame, **“Hey, hey, hey…”** Marcel approached her, examining her with his eyes for any injuries, **“What happened?”**

 **“K-Kaleb, he…”** She tried to say, but the sobs did not stop and every word that came out of his mouth was difficult for even the vampire to understand, **“… A girl,”** after hearing those words, he quickly understood what happened, mainly because he knew that Kaleb was no longer Kaleb but Kol.

 **“Shh,”** he said, making her understand that she didn’t have to talk about it, at the same time he hugged her, **“I’m here Y/N,”** he said, now stroking her hair, since she had her face buried in her chest.

It surprised him that Kol didn’t break up with her after taking possession of Kaleb’s body, and he simply played along. It didn’t make any sense, and it was really cruel. Of course, that sounded exactly like Kol to him. 

If he had known that she was still with ‘her boyfriend’, he would have intervened immediately. But both had not seen each other for almost a week because of her college exams.

Marcel didn’t know how to explain the situation to the girl he had in his arms since she had no idea about his world, about vampires, werewolves, or witches. She was just a normal college student in New Orleans who, despite dating a witch and being friends with a vampire, was not aware of anything because both of them always tried to protect her from all that.

After a few hours of crying, Y/N fell asleep in the vampire’s bed. He sat down next to her and looked at her with admiration, love, and perhaps a little pity. **“He will never hurt you again, gorgeous,”** He whispered to her before getting up and leaving with vampire speed, heading to the compound.

 **“Kol!”** He yelled as he entered the place. The original vampire, who now inhabited Kaleb’s body, appeared on the balcony, looking at him with amusement, **“Don’t come near her again!”** Marcel said, pointing a finger at him, making a fist with his free hand.

 **“Marcellus, what a lovely surprise!”** Kol said, putting a smile on his face.

 **“This is the last time I warn you: Stay away from Y/N or your magic won’t even stop me from ripping your head off,”** Marcel said, before disappearing at vamp speed.


	18. Drabble: The girl in the turquoise dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start writing about Kol?

He sighed, grabbing a glass of champagne, taking off his mask. Everything seemed boring to him at this point of the night, so why keep using that piece of plastic on his face?

His family liked to organise big dances, and this time they organised an elegant masquerade ball. Kol really enjoyed these events, but only when he had someone to have fun with and, sadly, he hadn't been able to get a date this night.

The original vampire would have gone to feed on some careless guest in the garden if it hadn't been for his eyes falling on a girl across the room. Kol leaned against the door frame, waving his glass a little before drinking it, fixing his eyes on her: She was wearing a large, turquoise dress and with one hand she held her mask, which was black and was decorated by feathers of the same colour in the centre. Her mask only covered up to her nose, exposing her scarlet lips, making Kol let out a sigh since they were beautiful.

The unknown, attractive girl was talking to none other than Stefan Salvatore, which pointed out that she was friends or part of the Salvatore gang. She just smiled and laughed at the vampire's words, words Kol couldn't understand clearly because of his location next to the dance floor. Minutes later, the lovely Elena came out of nowhere and grabbed the vampire’s arm, dragging him to the centre of the room, as a new ballad sounded.

The girl, without taking out the mask from her face, took a glass of champagne from the little table at her side, and drank it slowly, watching the couples dance. The original vampire couldn't help but feel quite excited when his eyes met hers, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, very long and intense to tell the truth.

Even though she had already moved her gaze elsewhere, Kol couldn't take his eyes off her. He simply stared at her, expecting that at some point she would remove her mask, revealing her identity. He was a bit startled when his brother Klaus placed behind him, whispering in his ear, **“Why are you so thirsty, brother?”** When Kol turned to look at him, to tell him to go away, Klaus had that typical smirk on his mouth and his hands behind his back. Kol immediately knew that his brother knew something about her.

**“Tell me, Nik, do you know who that girl is?”** He asked him, giving him the same smile.

**“Am I supposed to see ghosts now?”** Klaus said, still with that smirk on his face when Kol turned, only to find that the girl was no longer there.

**“Bloody hell,”** Kol said, walking among the people, trying to locate her somewhere in the room, leaving behind his older brother, who had already set his eyes on the beautiful Caroline, who was entering the place.

The original vampire ran through the entire mansion as fast as he could, fearing that the girl had left the dance before he could even know what her face looked like. Kol finally went out into the gardens, sighing in frustration at not being able to find her. He didn't even bother looking in there. If she left, she must've been far away from him by now.

**“Here,”** His brother, Klaus, appeared out of nowhere, handing him a piece of paper, **“Caroline asked me to deliver this to you,”** He said, enjoying his brother's frustration, **“It’s from your ghost,”**

Kol's face lit up for a moment, snatching the paper from his brother, complaining that he was a bloody liar before he ran at vamp speed into the garden and read the note:

_“Why don't you stop being a coward and meet me at the Mystic Grill? Thursday at 7 pm, don’t be late or you’ll never get to see me in your—what I believe, is a really long life._

_—_ **_The girl in the turquoise dress._ ** _”_


	19. One shot: I'm a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were Elijah’s partner, you used to be a witch, but recently you were turned into a vampire by him. The truth is, you never liked the way the hybrid treated your boyfriend, so one day you faced Klaus and that ended in him wanting to take revenge for the hurtful things you said to him: He compelled you to make you turn off your humanity and forced you to murder your witch friends, who were conveniently people he wanted to get rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of death, violence, blood, panic attack.

The hot water fell on my skin, sliding down my body until it finally fell to the floor stained red, only to be swallowed down the drain. My hands slowly moved up my neck, arms, and torso under the shower. The silence in the bathroom was tearing me up inside, making me want to scream and throw everything around me. However, I was crying silently, cleansing my body of the blood that had stained it, while my heart seemed to want to leave my chest. My eyes remained closed, although the tears kept coming from them, knowing that if I opened them, I would not be able to stand another second.

The metallic smell filled the place, or so it seemed to me. I felt like I was drowning in it, no matter how much soap I put on my cheeks or all over my body, it just wouldn't go away. Suddenly breathing wasn't that easy when I remembered what happened, despite having been avoiding it all this time.

My eyes snapped open, feeling like I was going to pass out any second. I turned my head so fast trying to get out of the shower that I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I tried to get up, but my legs didn't help me, so I finally took them in my arms and released all the terrible sobs that I had been holding on to all this time.

I was devastated. I was scared. I felt dirty. I felt I was going to die, just like they did. And I knew I deserved it. My arms were no longer stained with blood, but I had blood on my hands, anyway. My heart felt so heavy in my chest, and my eyes couldn't fixate on any specific place. I squeezed my eyelids shut, trying to focus on the sound of the water, but it stopped and arms wrapped around me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream for him to let me go. I tried to scream to let him know I was a monster. I tried to scream for him to get away from me, believing I wasn't worthy of any comfort. Yet, I just hugged him back, not wanting to be alone, wanting him to save me from my sins.

**“I’m a monster,”** I said minutes after when I felt I could open my mouth and speak without fear of vomiting within the second of making a sound, **“I’m a monster.”**

**“Please don't say that,”** He whispered, stroking my hair, **“You need to know this isn’t your fault,”** He said in a sweet tone of voice, separating us and grabbing my head between his hands to look at me in the eyes, but I kept them closed.

**“They’re dead because of me,”** I said, slowly shaking my head, **“I killed them with my own hands,”** I sobbed, **“And the worst part is that it felt... When I…”**

**“Y/N, this is Niklaus’ fault, not yours,”** He said in a more serious tone of voice, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

**“They begged me to let them live,”** I said, feeling the tears falling down my cheeks, **“And I didn’t care at all... I killed them as if they were nothing.”**

**“You didn’t have your humanity on, my dear,”** He said, trying to make me feel better, but it didn’t work at all.

**“You weren’t there, Elijah!”** I exclaimed, now looking at his worried eyes and bringing my hands to my hair, tousling it, **“They were my friends, my family, and I just ripped their bodies apart!”**

I repeated the moment of their deaths over and over again inside my head without wanting to. Every part of the body that I tore, every drop of blood that I drank, every scream that I heard… Everything was there, including the disgusting feeling of pleasure doing all that, and it didn't seem to go away no matter how much I closed my eyes, how much soap I used, how much I hugged him, or how much I sobbed.

After a few minutes, he took me in his arms, carrying me to bed, wrapping a towel around my naked, still wet body to cover me. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor, feeling I was going to throw up. Elijah just sat behind me and dried my hair with another towel, to then gently pass the brush over it to untangle it.

**“I don't have enough words to express how sorry I am that this happened,”** He apologised from behind, **“I hope you can forgive me, Y/N,”** He said, getting up from his seat to find me comfortable clothes, **“I love you, and I give you my word that I will help you through this,”** He said when he knelt in front of me, grabbing my hand and kissed it gently, before helping me get dressed.

**“I also give you my word that I will not let my brother get away with this,”** He said, walking towards the door.

**“Please don’t leave me alone tonight,”** I said before he crossed the door, **“I don’t deserve this, but I really need you right now,”** I said, licking my lips, without looking at him.

**“You deserve much more than my complete attention, my dear,”** He said in a sigh, **“I'm not going anywhere then,”** He said, sitting next to me, **_“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”_** He said, leaving a kiss on my forehead.

The rest of the night we just cuddled in silence until I fell asleep in his arms.


	20. Imagine with Kai

**“Malachai Parker!”** I yelled from the bathroom, stomping on the floor with my hands on my hips, waiting for my boyfriend to appear in front of me.

**“My full name. That's not good,”** He murmured, peeking out of the side of the door frame.

**“How many times have I told you to lower the toilet seat?”** I said, pointing to the raised toilet seat.

**“Many times…”** He said in a sigh, biting his lip.

**“It's not that hard!,”** I said, **“You just need to do this, and that's all!,”** I said, showing him how to do it like if he was a kid, **“Every time I want to pee I have to lower the toilet seat, and sometimes I'm in such a hurry that I forget and fall deep into the toilet,”** I said, but he cut me off with his laugh, imagining the situation, I guessed, **“It's not funny, Parker! I'm serious!”**

**“I know, I know, babe,”** He said, trying to stop laughing, **“Sorry, It's just…”** He looked at me, pressing his lips together for a few seconds, before gently taking my arm, **“I promise I'll lower the toilet seat next time, but now I need you to kiss me because you look so hot when you get mad,”** He said, looking at me with puppy eyes before I rolled my eyes and placed a little peck on his lips.

**“You better keep your promise,”** I said, pushing him gently out of the bathroom, **“But now I gotta pee,”** I said, closing the door in his face, listening how he giggled and started walking away, **“Oh, did you paused the movie? I wanna see when she finds out she’s pregnant!”** I yelled, trying to hurry.


	21. Drabble: I didn't want to say goodbye.

> **Title:** _I didn’t want to say goodbye._

> **Word count:** _526_

> **Pairing:** _Elijah Mikaelson x Reader_

> **Warnings:** _It contains TO s5 spoilers, mentions of death._ ****

> **A/N:** _I just wrote this after arguing with someone I really love, so… Yeah, I’m trying to let go of all the feelings lmao 👌✨ I hope you like it, tho!_

> _(This gif isn’t mine!!)_

I looked at the ground, feeling my eyes slowly fill with tears, blurring my vision. My hands stayed on my hips as I took several deep breaths, trying to process what my husband had just told me. **  
**

It took several seconds for my sobs to finally get rid of the hellish silence that had been reigning since he had spoken. I looked up, looking at him standing by the door through which he had entered, immobile, staring at me without saying anything.

 **“You already made your decision,”** I said, **“So If you want to leave, then leave,”** I said, unable to stop my voice from shaking a little, **“I won’t stop you, just go”** I said, turning to look at the fire in the fireplace, not wanting to look at him. I didn’t want to say goodbye.

 **“Y/N,”** He said, and a few seconds later I felt him behind me, with his hands on my shoulders, caressing them, **“I know I should have told you what Niklaus and I planned to do, but I just couldn’t find the words to tell you that…”**

 **“That you chose him, again.”** I interrupted him, moving so that he would stop touching me, **“You are willing to die for him, even after all the horrible things that he has done to us, but you’re not willing to live for me, your wife,”** I turned to look at him, biting my lips to stop sobbing more, **“I’ve fought every single battle for you, and next to you, and yet you’re not able to choose me even once,”**

 **“I love you,”** He said, like if that was enough, but it wasn’t. No words would be enough. The only words that could stop this pain were _‘I’m going to stay’_ , but we both knew he wouldn’t say that, never.

 **“But that’s not enough for you to stay,”** I said, now looking at my hand, at the diamond ring in my finger, **“I love you too,”** I said, looking at the tears that came from his eyes, **“But I know that’s not enough either,”**

We stood facing each other, so close but shattered, looking into each other’s eyes, looking at each tear and listening to each sob that came out of us. Then he left a soft, wet kiss on my forehead, while I closed my eyes at his touch. It wasn’t a brief kiss like the ones he gave me every morning, it almost seemed like he didn’t want to part his lips from my skin, and I prayed internally that he wouldn’t.

 **“I’m so sorry,”** He finally said as he pulled away from me. I didn’t know if he expected any response from me, but I still didn’t give it to him, wanting to keep him by my side a little longer.

I kept my eyes closed as I felt him walk away from me, listening to every painful step he took towards the door. I didn’t want to see him go. I couldn’t see him go. And when the door closed, my legs weren’t strong enough to hold me up for another second, throwing me to the ground while crying uncontrollably.

He was gone, and this time it was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! 💕 If you do, please consider reblog, comment and a like!!  
> I apologise for any mistake in grammar or vocabulary! Thanks for reading!


End file.
